Used
by head-in-the-clouds-18
Summary: Jill Loves Aaron. Who really likes Natasha. Who like him back. But Sadie also like Aaron. And Ella's just there to stur up some trouble
1. Jill

**Jill**

In this scary thing we call high school there are not tables where you must sit or people you can and cannot talk to. Highschool is a bunch of teenagers minding their own buisness. Good, because if it did work that way I would be sitting with the geeks and dweebs who have no friends. And as I sat down they would swarm around me and I ask if I would be their friend. Then I, (out of politness) would consider the idea and walk away to eat lunch at home.

Lucky for me, school doesn't work that way. There is no 'status quo' you must stick to. No one thinks they are better than anyone else... except for one group of girls. They consider themselves at the top of the food chain. And they wouldn't even know I exsist except for the fact that Natasha's (leader) ex-boyfriend was flirting with me. Atleast that's what Isabella (follower #1) said. But she isn't so bright so I wouldn't take her word for it.

Anyway, Natasha doesn't seem too impressed. But thanks to Sadie (new/old BFF) I don't think she'll be a problem. Our moms were best friends in high school. But then her mom moved from Toronto to Saracuse. Anyway, now that I'm going to school down here, I'm staying with her! Next to her, I look like a rag. She has long, luxurious, blonde hair and bright green eyes you can get lost in. Although she is petite, she makes up for size in attitude, nobody ever puts her down. My hair is shoulder length and dark. I'm tall and have literally had to look up at people my whole life.

Aparently having Aaron Delanzo notice me is a BIG deal because he hasn't dated since he broke up with Natasha. Quite francly she has a certain spell that entreegs you then when you finally break free from it she finds ways to keep you interested. Unfourtunatly I'm so blind I didn't notice. But honsetly I don't care all that much. I need to keep up my grades to that I can stay in this high end school. I know that it will better my education but do I really need to put up with theses spoiled rich brats?


	2. Aaron

**Aaron**

So, Natasha is still Queen Bee and still bossing people around. She treats everyone like her slaves, take me here, get me this. She calls it anisiation into 'her' group. Well I call it creul and unusual. She is so self-centerd it reminds me of why I broke up with her in the first place. But then every once in a while I see a sweet sensitive side that makes me question my decision. I know that deep, deep down I couldn't get over her...ever! And that's when I saw Jill, sweet, inecent and niaive. But most of all perfect, perfect to teach Natasha a lesson. A lesson she will never forget.

So I put on my cool guy grin and strutted across the hall towards her. She was at her locker with her head in a book.

"Hey new girl" I said

"Hi." She said, she didn't even look up.

"I hear you're from up north, like Vancuver." I say

"Toronto actually and it's not tht far north." She's still looking down but there is a hint of annoyance and turns to walk away..

"Then what are you doing in Saracuse?"

Her reply is simple. " School."

"Yea, Sa-. Uhhhhhh"

"Interesting" She says. Clearly uninterested.

"Maybe I can give you a tour one day."

_DING! DING! DING!_ Finally, she looks up!

"Maybe." And with a little smirk she walks away, She leaves me stranded in the hall, stunned, yet intreeged.

* * * * *

It's been two days since our last conversation and everyonce and a while I steal a look at her. She is so concentrated on her classes she doesn't notice. But Meghan (Follower #2) does, Natasha will not be happy when Meghan tells her. I decided to take it one step further and so I pass her a note.

Ready for that tour? If you don't like it I garentee you'll get your money back.

-A

P.S I only give refunds in dates

When she gets it she quickly scribbled down a note which earned an angry stare from the teacher. Then she passes it back.

_5:00 outside history 1. Don't be Late_

**Aaron**

So, Natasha is still Queen Bee and still bossing people around. She treats everyone like her slaves, take me here, get me this. She calls it anisiation into 'her' group. Well I call it creul and unusual. She is so self-centerd it reminds me of why I broke up with her in the first place. But then every once in a while I see a sweet sensitive side that makes me question my decision. I know that deep, deep down I couldn't get over her...ever! And that's when I saw Jill, sweet, inecent and niaive. But most of all perfect, perfect to teach Natasha a lesson. A lesson she will never forget.

So I put on my cool guy grin and strutted across the hall towards her. She was at her locker with her head in a book.

"Hey new girl" I said

"Hi." She said, she didn't even look up.

"I hear you're from up north, like Vancuver." I say

"Toronto actually and it's not tht far north." She's still looking down but there is a hint of annoyance and turns to walk away..

"Then what are you doing in Saracuse?"

Her reply is simple. " School."

"Yea, Sa-. Uhhhhhh"

"Interesting" She says. Clearly uninterested.

"Maybe I can give you a tour one day."

_DING! DING! DING!_ Finally, she looks up!

"Maybe." And with a little smirk she walks away, She leaves me stranded in the hall, stunned, yet intreeged.

* * * * *

It's been two days since our last conversation and everyonce and a while I steal a look at her. She is so concentrated on her classes she doesn't notice. But Meghan (Follower #2) does, Natasha will not be happy when Meghan tells her. I decided to take it one step further and so I pass her a note.

Ready for that tour? If you don't like it I garentee you'll get your money back.

-A

P.S I only give refunds in dates

When she gets it she quickly scribbled down a note which earned an angry stare from the teacher. Then she passes it back.

_5:00 outside history 1. Don't be Late_


	3. Sadie

**Sadie**

I've known Jill since we were toddlers. Although, we were never best friends. I mean, how could we be? She lived in Toronto and I live in Syracuse. But when her mom called my mom explaining how Jill got a major scholarship to Lestone High School my mom kept insisting that she stay with us. Lestone, is a huge private school for the smartest (or richest) kids in the states. It's also the most exclusive. There are tonnes of cliques made up of snobby brat who's parents are rich beyond my wildest dreams. Jill and I both just so happen to be there on scholarships. Anyway, I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends, just like our mom's were in high school.

Well, It would be amazing except in the the entire fifteen years I've known her I would never think that she would go for someone like Aaron Delenzo. She's just so inicent looking! And he is such a jerk, who dated the center of evil. A.K.A Natasha Berfing-Smyth. Rumor has it that they were so 'in love' that when she had to move here from Utah, he followed.

But two months ago he broke her icey heart. Even now, he can't get over her, and despite every girls best efforts, he will not date again. That's where Jill came in, she's the first person he has layed eyes to since Natasha. Maybe I'm a little overprotective of Jill, cause she's playing with fire. But for whatever reason, I've caught him glancing at her quite often. It's like he forgot his brain on the kitchen table. I'm serious.

I feel bad for her. There is no way she would have known about Natasha and Aaron's past with her. I mean, nobody told her. I am, after all her only good friend so far and _I_ didn't tell her. So, I guess then it falls upon me to break it to her. Will she be crushed? Does she even like him? When I sat with her at lunch, she told me all about the notes they passed and how she was so excited to see him for that 'tour'. I feel so horrible about not telling her about him right away!


	4. Jill 2

I took a deep breath and leaned against the history buildings grey, bland walls. I looked either way down the hallway, no one. Of coarse, I am such a fool, why would Aaron go for a girl like me. Tall, dark hair and a pasty white face. Every single person (except adults) I have ever met look up at me, litteraly. My hieght makes me feel self-consious sometimes. Then there is my families wealth, we are not rich, since my dad left last year, money has been tight. I barely made it in to this high end school if it weren't for my scholarship. It's hard walking down the halls and hearing people talking about their 'Daddy's' buying them their way to a Prada secret sale.

Then I saw Aaron, jogging down the hallway. He stopped right in front of me and stare for a moment. The he bursts out laughing:

"History one?" he laughs "is on the other side of the building."

I could feel a blush creeping up into my cheeks. "I guess I really need that tour."

Then he sinks down next to me and says "Before we go, tell me about your self."

"Me?" I gulped.

"Never Mind." He said, it's clear he has something to hide.

" No it's okay. I'll tell you. I'm seventeen, I have one dog, Jenieveve and I live in Toronto. My dad left us last year and my mom works extended hours at the bank to cover my brother Alec and I. I'm here on a scholarship and if I don't keep my grades up I'm going back to my run down shack in Toronto." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, there is no way I was going back.

"It's okay, I understand. But hey, cheer up, let's go." He bounces to his feet and so do I.

For the first time, I realized that he was tall, just like me. And his smile, it was huge and gorgeous. It could melt a heart. I felt relaxed next to him, so relaxed that when he slid his long, muscular arm around my shoulders, I let him.

When the tour was finished he directed me into a Starbuck's where I spotted Sadie. Sitting in the corner chair in the corner, next to the fire place. Buried in a pile of books, which could have exploded like her eyes when she saw who I was with. I bit my lip and showed her a nervous smile, hoping she would get the message. Then I sat down and listened to him talk for a while, he was really deep. Unlike bubble-brained Natasha. He likes poetry and biography (my worst and least favourite subject).

"Hey, umm what about _your_ family?" I ask after God knows how long.

"Oh, they are you know, normal"

"And-" I say

"I can't say. I just can't" He looks down at his lap.

So I shoot to my feet and reply "So I can tell you about my walk-out father figure but you can't tell me a stinkin thing about your family. Because God forbid that _anybody_ should know about your past. That would ruin your cool guys rep, wouldn't it?" With that, I left. Soon followed by Sadie who joined me on the side walk.

As we were walking along the sidewalk, it hit me,"What did I just do?!" I ask nobody in particular.

"You blew your top, but it's okay. We all do it sometimes" Sadie, suddenly beside me said as she gave me a tight squeeze.

"Better?" She contiued.

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath and leaned against the history buildings grey, bland walls. I looked either way down the hallway, no one. Of coarse, I am such a fool, why would Aaron go for a girl like me. Tall, dark hair and a pasty white face. Every single person (except adults) I have ever met look up at me, litteraly. My hieght makes me feel self-consious sometimes. Then there is my families wealth, we are not rich, since my dad left last year, money has been tight. I barely made it in to this high end school if it weren't for my scholarship. It's hard walking down the halls and hearing people talking about their 'Daddy's' buying them their way to a Prada secret sale.

Then I saw Aaron, jogging down the hallway. He stopped right in front of me and stare for a moment. The he bursts out laughing:

"History one?" he laughs "is on the other side of the building."

I could feel a blush creeping up into my cheeks. "I guess I really need that tour."

Then he sinks down next to me and says "Before we go, tell me about your self."

"Me?" I gulped.

"Never Mind." He said, it's clear he has something to hide.

" No it's okay. I'll tell you. I'm seventeen, I have one dog, Jenieveve and I live in Toronto. My dad left us last year and my mom works extended hours at the bank to cover my brother Alec and I. I'm here on a scholarship and if I don't keep my grades up I'm going back to my run down shack in Toronto." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, there is no way I was going back.

"It's okay, I understand. But hey, cheer up, let's go." He bounces to his feet and so do I.

For the first time, I realized that he was tall, just like me. And his smile, it was huge and gorgeous. It could melt a heart. I felt relaxed next to him, so relaxed that when he slid his long, muscular arm around my shoulders, I let him.

When the tour was finished he directed me into a Starbuck's where I spotted Sadie. Sitting in the corner chair in the corner, next to the fire place. Buried in a pile of books, which could have exploded like her eyes when she saw who I was with. I bit my lip and showed her a nervous smile, hoping she would get the message. Then I sat down and listened to him talk for a while, he was really deep. Unlike bubble-brained Natasha. He likes poetry and biography (my worst and least favourite subject).

"Hey, umm what about _your_ family?" I ask after God knows how long.

"Oh, they are you know, normal"

"And-" I say

"I can't say. I just can't" He looks down at his lap.

So I shoot to my feet and reply "So I can tell you about my walk-out father figure but you can't tell me a stinkin thing about your family. Because God forbid that _anybody_ should know about your past. That would ruin your cool guys rep, wouldn't it?" With that, I left. Soon followed by Sadie who joined me on the side walk.

As we were walking along the sidewalk, it hit me,"What did I just do?!" I ask nobody in particular.

"You blew your top, but it's okay. We all do it sometimes" Sadie, suddenly beside me said as she gave me a tight squeeze.

"Better?" She contiued.

"Yeah."


	5. Natasha

**Natasha**

"AHHH! He did what?.......With who?......Why?......Her?........And ME?" I screamed between snifles.

"N, Calm down. It's OK." Isabella says stroking my blonde, highlighted hair.

"Shut up!" I wailed between sobs.

"Izzy is right, you need to put this into prospective." Says Megean who is no help either,

" You are taking the wrong approach." Ella (BFF #3) comments. "You can tell by the way he looks at her, he isn't really into her."

"Then what is he doing? Smart one" I spat.

"Trying to bake his cake and eat it too." Earning some confused stares. "In other words, make you jelous."

I did not think, even for a moment that he would do such a thing. Aaron hates me. He hates me with a passion. Infact, I don't even think he has looked at me since we 'parted'. I walked into the bathroom, overwelmed. I got up, and waltzed into the bathroom and hoisted myself onto the sink. Atleast, that's what I think, I don't remeber much after the puddle of water on the floor. All I remeber is the colour black, nothing but black and the cold, hard floor.


	6. Aaron 2

I messed up with Jill, because I (for one) am a terrible liar.

After her tour, we settled down in a Starbuck'sand started talking. When she told me about her dad, I felt her pain. But when the time to ask about my family, I completely choked. I couldn't tell her, because my mom is an alcholic. And my dad, could care less. Then there is my older sister, Angie who couldn't get out of there faster. The second college came up, she bailed and never came back. But I guess that I`m not much better, being in this fancy high school. God I am so dense. Anyway, when I told her that I couldn't tell her. She stood up and left. And I like the dumb monkey I am, just watched. Stunned. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how three words could screw me over so badly.

When I got back to res, I sat down with a Coke and talked to my roomate, Jason. Who's relationship advice often comes from the soal of a 6 foot beach god, from Miami. He is my best friend, but he can be very shallow. Anyway, as I told him about what happened and he shook his head in understanding.

"Tough break dude, but if I were you I'ld text her and tell her something mushy. Or, as I prefer, get her something flashy." (Did I mention he has a trustfund?) "Trust me, it works." _Yeah, well buddy, your a six foot, beach boy, Abercromie Model!!!_ I wanted to scream. But hey, it`s worth a try.

_Me: u there_

_Her: No_

_Me: Want to talk_

_Her: Uh, no_

_Me: Want me to shut up_

_Her: No_

_Me: ???_

_Her: u can shut up when u say 1 thing._

_Me: U Rock!_

_Her: Wrong_

_Me: U r amazing and im glad I met u._

_Her: U R Pathetic_

_Me: Hello? Hello?_

Why?

I messed up with Jill, because I (for one) am a terrible liar.

After her tour, we settled down in a Starbuck'sand started talking. When she told me about her dad, I felt her pain. But when the time to ask about my family, I completely choked. I couldn't tell her, because my mom is an alcholic. And my dad, could care less. Then there is my older sister, Angie who couldn't get out of there faster. The second college came up, she bailed and never came back. But I guess that I`m not much better, being in this fancy high school. God I am so dense. Anyway, when I told her that I couldn't tell her. She stood up and left. And I like the dumb monkey I am, just watched. Stunned. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how three words could screw me over so badly.

When I got back to res, I sat down with a Coke and talked to my roomate, Jason. Who's relationship advice often comes from the soal of a 6 foot beach god, from Miami. He is my best friend, but he can be very shallow. Anyway, as I told him about what happened and he shook his head in understanding.

"Tough break dude, but if I were you I'ld text her and tell her something mushy. Or, as I prefer, get her something flashy." (Did I mention he has a trustfund?) "Trust me, it works." _Yeah, well buddy, your a six foot, beach boy, Abercromie Model!!!_ I wanted to scream. But hey, it`s worth a try.

_Me: u there_

_Her: No_

_Me: Want to talk_

_Her: Uh, no_

_Me: Want me to shut up_

_Her: No_

_Me: ???_

_Her: u can shut up when u say 1 thing._

_Me: U Rock!_

_Her: Wrong_

_Me: U r amazing and im glad I met u._

_Her: U R Pathetic_

_Me: Hello? Hello?_

Why?


	7. Jill 3

I should have stayed mad at him. I should hold a grudge. But I can`t, he`s just to gorgeous. Everytime I think of his chocalate brown eyes, my heart turns to butter. Of coarse, his text message doesn`t really make it look like he wants a second chance. So I look around my room, my old wooden desk, cream walls, bland bedding and slump onto the bed. I guess it`s over, before it even began. I got to thinking and figured that I was just a rebound chick. Nothing but a rebound chick.

_RING RING RING_

Text Message:

Him: listen (or read) it probably wont make a difference but im srry. Redate?

Me: starbucks. 1 hour.

Him: ill b there.

And he was. As I walked into the Starbucks, I saw him sitting impatienlty on the sofa drinking some expensive coffee. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I looked around at all the busy people, rushing in and out and figited nervously.

"You okay?" He asked me with a quizative look on his face. What was I supposed to say to him? That I was trying to play it cool near him. But on the inside I was freaking out that I had a 'date' with the most popular, and unatainable boy in the eleventh grade? Me. Little Jill Townsend!

"Fine. I'm just kinda overwelmed by the adjustmentto this new school." Is what I said. And so we got to talking, he would say something, I would nod in agreement. Even if I wasnt actually listening.

_I was kinda enjoying myself! _That was all I could think, but he just then, he said something that caught my attention.

"Are you friends with Natasha?" He asked.

"Um, I met her, but she wasn't exactly the nicest." I said cautiously, wating to see his angle. And I guess I found it out when whispered '_good'_ as he leaned into kiss me. I felt his hot breath on my face as he caressed my face. His soft hands brushing my cheek and closed my eyes to soak it all in. But was rudely awakened by the sound of a panic-strinken voice bursting throught the coffe house doors.

"Help! Help! Somebody! Natasha's passed out on my bathroom floor!" Squels the paniced voice of Isabel.

"WHAT?" Aaron jumps out of the chair he was sitting in and rushes out the door. I guess she means a tad bit more to him than I do. Can't say it wasn't expected.

I should have stayed mad at him. I should hold a grudge. But I can`t, he`s just to gorgeous. Everytime I think of his chocalate brown eyes, my heart turns to butter. Of coarse, his text message doesn`t really make it look like he wants a second chance. So I look around my room, my old wooden desk, cream walls, bland bedding and slump onto the bed. I guess it`s over, before it even began. I got to thinking and figured that I was just a rebound chick. Nothing but a rebound chick.

_RING RING RING_

Text Message:

Him: listen (or read) it probably wont make a difference but im srry. Redate?

Me: starbucks. 1 hour.

Him: ill b there.

And he was. As I walked into the Starbucks, I saw him sitting impatienlty on the sofa drinking some expensive coffee. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I looked around at all the busy people, rushing in and out and figited nervously.

"You okay?" He asked me with a quizative look on his face. What was I supposed to say to him? That I was trying to play it cool near him. But on the inside I was freaking out that I had a 'date' with the most popular, and unatainable boy in the eleventh grade? Me. Little Jill Townsend!

"Fine. I'm just kinda overwelmed by the adjustmentto this new school." Is what I said. And so we got to talking, he would say something, I would nod in agreement. Even if I wasnt actually listening.

_I was kinda enjoying myself! _That was all I could think, but he just then, he said something that caught my attention.

"Are you friends with Natasha?" He asked.

"Um, I met her, but she wasn't exactly the nicest." I said cautiously, wating to see his angle. And I guess I found it out when whispered '_good'_ as he leaned into kiss me. I felt his hot breath on my face as he caressed my face. His soft hands brushing my cheek and closed my eyes to soak it all in. But was rudely awakened by the sound of a panic-strinken voice bursting throught the coffe house doors.

"Help! Help! Somebody! Natasha's passed out on my bathroom floor!" Squels the paniced voice of Isabel.

"WHAT?" Aaron jumps out of the chair he was sitting in and rushes out the door. I guess she means a tad bit more to him than I do. Can't say it wasn't expected.


	8. Aaron 3

So, here I am. Climbing stairs in a rush, only to find Natasha at the top. Only this time, I'm not here to celebrate, no, I climbing these stairs so I can look her in the face and tell her that it really is over. -Atleast, that's what I want to do. Is it though? I have to ask myself that. I mean, do I really want to end this all? After all we have been through? The collapsing, the insane partying, the move? I can't just make everything evaporate, no matter how hard I try! It just won't work. Why is life so hard?

A wave of Deja Vu washes over me when I reach the top, the last time I was so frantic was when she had collapsed from drinking to much alchohal at her dad's last Christmas Party. Thing is, that was the final straw, she was sent here right after.

But my gut believes this is different. Ever heard of the expression 'listen to your gut'? It was telling me this was nothing like last time. "Isabel, fill me in." I ordered her as I run down the hallway. You could say that I know this place like the back of my hand.

Izzy goes into a full explination, but I'm only half listening. If that. I'm so much more concentrated on erasing the disturbing mental picture of a lifeless body on the ground. Close to death because I was to late to save her. Except, that isn't what I saw.

As I entered the bathroom a wave of shock washes through me, 'you've been duked' it told me. There Natasha was, sitting on the granet countertop, sipping a cherry cola. She's FINE! The bubbling rage is to much and I blow. Loud and angerly I scream:

"You rotton bastard! You can't handle the fact that I've moved on! You hear that? I don't love you anymore! It's over." (again) " But someone refuses to believe that eh? Can't handle it? NO NEED TO FAKE AN INJURY!" I spit in her face. .

"I did not fake anything." She growled like a wild cat about to pounce, whirling to her feet.

"Then how did you get up so fast?"

"Gawd, your so stupid. Just leave. Go on, GET OUT!" She screams at the top of her lungs. So loudly I'm sure people in Brazil could have heard it.

"G.L.A.D.L.Y" I say and turn on my heel to go. That's it. Game over.

I hope.

So, here I am. Climbing stairs in a rush, only to find Natasha at the top. Only this time, I'm not here to celebrate, no, I climbing these stairs so I can look her in the face and tell her that it really is over. -Atleast, that's what I want to do. Is it though? I have to ask myself that. I mean, do I really want to end this all? After all we have been through? The collapsing, the insane partying, the move? I can't just make everything evaporate, no matter how hard I try! It just won't work. Why is life so hard?

A wave of Deja Vu washes over me when I reach the top, the last time I was so frantic was when she had collapsed from drinking to much alchohal at her dad's last Christmas Party. Thing is, that was the final straw, she was sent here right after.

But my gut believes this is different. Ever heard of the expression 'listen to your gut'? It was telling me this was nothing like last time. "Isabel, fill me in." I ordered her as I run down the hallway. You could say that I know this place like the back of my hand.

Izzy goes into a full explination, but I'm only half listening. If that. I'm so much more concentrated on erasing the disturbing mental picture of a lifeless body on the ground. Close to death because I was to late to save her. Except, that isn't what I saw.

As I entered the bathroom a wave of shock washes through me, 'you've been duked' it told me. There Natasha was, sitting on the granet countertop, sipping a cherry cola. She's FINE! The bubbling rage is to much and I blow. Loud and angerly I scream:

"You rotton bastard! You can't handle the fact that I've moved on! You hear that? I don't love you anymore! It's over." (again) " But someone refuses to believe that eh? Can't handle it? NO NEED TO FAKE AN INJURY!" I spit in her face. .

"I did not fake anything." She growled like a wild cat about to pounce, whirling to her feet.

"Then how did you get up so fast?"

"Gawd, your so stupid. Just leave. Go on, GET OUT!" She screams at the top of her lungs. So loudly I'm sure people in Brazil could have heard it.

"Gladly." I say and turn on my heel to go. That's it. Game over.

I hope.


	9. Ella

Wow. Holy crap. That was so scary. It seemed like one minute she was sitting on my bed mocking that girl Jill with us. Then the next, she was on the bathroom floor! But I seriously, solemly swear on my diaries safety, she really was passed out.

Naturally, as all these sorts of things work, Aaron walked in, two minutes after she wakes up to see her sitting on the counter. And he goes belistic!!! Like seriously, have a cow or chill pills or whatever.

Natasha, really didn't do anything wrong, unless you count waking up at the wrong time. But seriously, does anybody control these things? I seriously wish I could, but no such luck.

Going over to cheer her up, wasn't such a good idea. Because the only thing she muttered between sobs was, "I WANT MY BOYFRINED BACK!"

Sucks that it happened to her, but seriously... She deserved it. The soleless witch.

Wow. Holy crap. That was so scary. It seemed like one minute she was sitting on my bed mocking that girl Jill with us. Then the next, she was on the bathroom floor! But I seriously, solemly swear on my diaries safety, she really was passed out.

Naturally, as all these sorts of things work, Aaron walked in, two minutes after she wakes up to see her sitting on the counter. And he goes belistic!!! Like seriously, have a cow or chill pills or whatever.

Natasha, really didn't do anything wrong, unless you count waking up at the wrong time. But seriously, does anybody control these things? I seriously wish I could, but no such luck.

Going over to cheer her up, wasn't such a good idea. Because the only thing she muttered between sobs was, "I WANT MY BOYFRINED BACK!"

Sucks that it happened to her, but seriously... She deserved it. The soleless witch.


	10. Sadie 2

Ugh, It's not fair! Jill gets Aaron all to herself. While the rest of us have been trying to get him for weeks. But all she has to do is walk in and suddenly, he's a love sick puppy all over again.

This already sounds horrible but the truth is that I'm am in love with Aaron Delanzo. His warm brown eyes like coffee and blond hair like a retriever (only nicer) melt me. It's not fair. Ugh!

Oh! Idea, a relatively stupid one but it's still worth trying. Breaking them up, But how? I can't be to subtle, can't be to indireect, can't MAKE them break up! It would seem like I need to _show_ that breaking up with Aaron is the right thing to do.

My intentions could ruin thirty four years of friendship, but exceed no lengths to find the passion of love right?! And hey, it's worth a try.

Jill jogs up the stairs and comes into my room. Plops down on the bed and sighs. So I sigh back (completely covering my evil ideas). "How did the date go?" I asked her, was it to soon? "It went fast, around in circles and swirved off into a mighty farmilliar ditch." She says and flops onto my bed. "I hear that ditch is quite lovely this time of year." I smile with enthusiasm. "I just don't get it! We were having a great time when he asks me if I'm friends with Natasha. I tell him no and he leans into kiss me-" I wonder if she saw me winse "-When Isabel, of all people bursts through the coffee house doors and screams 'Natasha is unconsious. Help!' Aaron jumps to his feet and runs out the door!" A single tear drips down her face.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Really? Is that all? Wow? What is it with you Saracuse people and your inability to show any feeling what so ever!?" She screams and slams the door on her not so graceful exit.

I feel really bad. She didn't answer her door for dinner. I have a strange suspicion she was crying. What have I done????

Ugh, It's not fair! Jill gets Aaron all to herself. While the rest of us have been trying to get him for weeks. But all she has to do is walk in and suddenly, he's a love sick puppy all over again.

This already sounds horrible but the truth is that I'm am in love with Aaron Delanzo. His warm brown eyes like coffee and blond hair like a retriever (only nicer) melt me. It's not fair. Ugh!

Oh! Idea, a relatively stupid one but it's still worth trying. Breaking them up, But how? I can't be to subtle, can't be to indireect, can't MAKE them break up! It would seem like I need to _show_ that breaking up with Aaron is the right thing to do.

My intentions could ruin thirty four years of friendship, but exceed no lengths to find the passion of love right?! And hey, it's worth a try.

Jill jogs up the stairs and comes into my room. Plops down on the bed and sighs. So I sigh back (completely covering my evil ideas). "How did the date go?" I asked her, was it to soon? "It went fast, around in circles and swirved off into a mighty farmilliar ditch." She says and flops onto my bed. "I hear that ditch is quite lovely this time of year." I smile with enthusiasm. "I just don't get it! We were having a great time when he asks me if I'm friends with Natasha. I tell him no and he leans into kiss me-" I wonder if she saw me winse "-When Isabel, of all people bursts through the coffee house doors and screams 'Natasha is unconsious. Help!' Aaron jumps to his feet and runs out the door!" A single tear drips down her face.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Really? Is that all? Wow? What is it with you Saracuse people and your inability to show any feeling what so ever!?" She screams and slams the door on her not so graceful exit.

I feel really bad. She didn't answer her door for dinner. I have a strange suspicion she was crying. What have I done????


	11. Aaron 4

"Chilax buddy boy it's gonna be all right" Jason, says to me as I slam my head on our bland residence walls.

"Yea, maybe it will." Not sure who I'm trying to convice. 'Cause the fact is that it won't get better. And telling Jason that wasn't going to make me feel better.

Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! I did not tell him my intentions with Jill. I'm stupid, but not that stupid

"She's a girl, like I told ya before, get her something. My personal fave is chocolate with some flashy jewlery." He said.

"Um, Jay. She's not that kind of girl." I retorted,

"Then what kind of girl is she?" He asked, and when I didn't answer let out a sly smile. Which I answered by ssaying "Shut Up."

That's the truth, I don't know what kind of girl Jill is. All I know is that she's from Toronto and is staying with some Sadie girl. Oay, so I do you a bit more but that's beside the point. The point is that I need to know her, which might be hard. Considering she won't talk to me.

* * * * *

Okay, it's offical. I'm an idiot. Why? Because I'm sitting in a hospital bed. Why? Because I decided that if she wouldn't talk to me, I could make her listen. But Charlie didn't agree. He thought my idea was idiotic and decided it was better suited for a hospital. But Charlie is a finely toned doberman.

Basically, I have a minor concusion from hitting the ground so hard.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jill asks on her way into my hospital room. "Better now that I'm not in the hands of that merceless dog of theirs." I joke. "Yea, sorry about that." She says with and apoligetic look. " It's fine, this whole mess is actually all my fault. I shouldn't have been prowling around, I just wanted to tell you-" I begin, but I was cut off by and angry reply

"No! You definalty shouldn't have been stalking around the bushes of the house that I'm staying at! The Hudson's think your an insane stalker. Way to make an impression buddy." I was to stunned to speak, and there was an akward silence. "Just, get better soon." She turned and thumped out of the room.

"Chilax buddy boy it's gonna be all right" Jason, says to me as I slam my head on our bland residence walls.

"Yea, maybe it will." Not sure who I'm trying to convice. 'Cause the fact is that it won't get better. And telling Jason that wasn't going to make me feel better.

Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! I did not tell him my intentions with Jill. I'm stupid, but not that stupid

"She's a girl, like I told ya before, get her something. My personal fave is chocolate with some flashy jewlery." He said.

"Um, Jay. She's not that kind of girl." I retorted,

"Then what kind of girl is she?" He asked, and when I didn't answer let out a sly smile. Which I answered by ssaying "Shut Up."

That's the truth, I don't know what kind of girl Jill is. All I know is that she's from Toronto and is staying with some Sadie girl. Oay, so I do you a bit more but that's beside the point. The point is that I need to know her, which might be hard. Considering she won't talk to me.

* * * * *

Okay, it's offical. I'm an idiot. Why? Because I'm sitting in a hospital bed. Why? Because I decided that if she wouldn't talk to me, I could make her listen. But Charlie didn't agree. He thought my idea was idiotic and decided it was better suited for a hospital. But Charlie is a finely toned doberman.

Basically, I have a minor concusion from hitting the ground so hard.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jill asks on her way into my hospital room. "Better now that I'm not in the hands of that merceless dog of theirs." I joke. "Yea, sorry about that." She says with and apoligetic look. " It's fine, this whole mess is actually all my fault. I shouldn't have been prowling around, I just wanted to tell you-" I begin, but I was cut off by and angry reply

"No! You definalty shouldn't have been stalking around the bushes of the house that I'm staying at! The Hudson's think your an insane stalker. Way to make an impression buddy." I was to stunned to speak, and there was an akward silence. "Just, get better soon." She turned and thumped out of the room.


End file.
